


У – значит «убийца»

by fata



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes and the 21st Century, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Crack Treated Seriously, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Pragmatic Fake Millennial Hoe Bucky Barnes, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fata/pseuds/fata
Summary: Что делать если ты оказался в новом веке, эру твиттеров и тамблеров, а все что умеешь - это убивать? Конечно, писать пост вроде:«У меня туго с деньгами, а к концу месяца как-то надо свести концы с концами,–  гласил пост.– Ниже список услуг, оказываемых в районе Нью-Йорка и окрестностях.Не стану убивать: Капитана Америку и остальных Мстителей.Частично верну оплату, если окажется, что цель – кто-то из ГИДРы.Не выезжаю в Джерси. Никакой расчлененки и убийства детей.Пишите для обсуждения деталей заказов и оплаты».По мотивам этого постаавтор (и примазавшийся переводчик) поздравляют Баки Барнса с прошедшим 101 Днем рождения!





	У – значит «убийца»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [M is for Murder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928682) by [rohkeutta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohkeutta/pseuds/rohkeutta). 



Нью-Йорк... мягко говоря, дорогой город.

Барнс как следует потряс напоследок хранилища и схороны ГИДРы, готовясь к жизни на Манхэттене. Но всего четыре месяца в крошечной комнатушке – по правде говоря, просто отстойной – в квартирке в Нижнем Ист-Сайде, и уровень его накоплений понизился до критического уровня.

Можно было бы переехать в другой район и за те же деньги получить побольше места – сейчас ему приходилось делить площадь с шестью такими же квартирантами (и двумя злобными карликовыми шпицами) в трехкомнатной квартире, где они буквально сидели друг у друга на голове и большую часть времени сражались за очередность посещения ванной комнаты. Большинство обитателей квартиры – офисный планктон, страдающий от переизбытка кофеина – ненавидели Барнса за вывернутый график, но он хотя бы жил один, в комнате, явно переделанной из кладовки. Да, там не было никаких удобств, но зато был рукомойник, место под матрас, запирающийся сундук, в котором он хранил всякое разное, и даже довольно большое окно – такое, что через него можно было протиснуться наружу.

За те деньги, что стоило это удовольствие, он мог бы позволить себе полноценную однушку где-то в Квинсе, но от одной мысли о подземке спину начинало драть морозом, к тому же от текущего место было рукой подать до круглосуточного ресторана, чей владелец с теплотой относился к ветеранам и давал им неплохую скидку на еду. Ну вот где он еще такое найдет?

У Барнса была работа: шесть раз в неделю он покорно тащился пятнадцать кварталов на север, рубил мясо для кебаба по семь часов, которое тут же пожирали вечерние разнорабочие, спешащие со смен, и прочие ночные тусовщики, а потом петлял еще двадцать пять кварталов домой – чтобы избавиться от потенциальных хвостов. Ему платили налом, но даже с учетом его мастерства владения ножом, за ночь едва ли выходило больше тридцати баксов, так что эта работа скорее была способом как-то занять себя, чем заработать на жизнь.

Но если он планировал остаться в городе, ему предстояло найти себе настоящий источник доходов.

– У меня туговато с деньгами, – осторожно сказал он Сержио как-то в среду после обеда, после того как тот спросил, не желает ли Баки десерт, и нужно было вежливо отказаться.

– О, мужик, как паршиво, – сказал Сержио, забирая у него пустые тарелки. В первый раз отобедав в этом месте, Барнс пытался дать ему чаевые, но Сержио аж на улицу за ним выбежал и таки заставил забрать обратно. Барнс тогда еще подумал, что, наверное, стоит одеваться как-то поприличнее, раз уж молодой парень с низкооплачиваемой работой не желает брать у него на чай. – А у тебя случайно нет каких-то особых умений, которые можно было бы продать? Ну, ты бы мог тогда брать заказы на Тамблере.

– Чего? – спросил, нахмурившись, Барнс.

– Заказы, – пояснил Сержио, щелкая жвачкой. – Типа продать свои умения, например, ты, это, отлично рисуешь. И можешь предложить рисовать за деньги, сечешь?

Барнс рисовать не умел, так же, как шить и прочий креатив, за который кто-то готов был бы заплатить – к тому же у него не было места, где можно было бы хранить расходники и готовые изделия. И только он собрался сказать об этом Сержио, как в голову пришла неплохая идея.

Рот он тут же закрыл. Ну… как минимум, проблем с расходниками точно не будет.

Он снова открыл рот и на этот раз спросил:  
– А где, говоришь, люди такое размещают?

Сержио хмыкнул:  
– На Тамблере, это, ну вроде как блоги, с дурацкими мемами, и тусят там одни подростки. Если у тебя есть ноут, могу тебе как-нибудь помочь там обжиться.

Ноут у Барнса был, как и отличное понимание, как все устроено в этом новом тысячелетии. Он смылся из лап ГИДРы семь месяцев назад и в добавок к новым технологиям обзавелся симпатичной современной стрижкой, удобной, приятной глазу, неброской одеждой, электрической бритвой и – та-дам – двадцатью семью новенькими ножами.

Иметь собственные вещи было приятно. Было бы, конечно, еще лучше, будь у него место, чтобы прикупить что-то еще – и деньги на это.

***  
_«У меня туго с деньгами, а к концу месяца как-то надо свести концы с концами_ , – медленно печатал Барнс в окошко нового поста три дня спустя. – _Ниже список услуг, оказываемых в районе Нью-Йорка и окрестностях._

_Не стану убивать: Капитана Америку и остальных Мстителей._  
Частично верну оплату, если окажется, что цель – кто-то из ГИДРы.  
Не выезжаю в Джерси. Никакой расчлененки и убийства детей.  
Пишите для обсуждения деталей заказов и оплаты».  


Подо всем этим он поместил свои расценки, произведя тщательную калькуляцию.

_Удушения – $70_  
Ножевое – $80  
Отравление – $175  
Огнестрел – $225 

_Уфечья без убийства – $50-350 в зависимости от тяжести._

Он внимательно проверил пост на предмет ошибок, затем добавил несколько тегов #заказы пост, #заказы инфо и #работа за деньги, а затем нажал «разместить» – и тут же пошел править ошибку в слове «увечья».

***  
_«без понятия, кто этот парень, но это прям король мемов, ржунимагу»_ , – следовало из первого же перепоста его делового предложения. Под всем этим появился новый тег #парня в комик-шоу.

_«а с чего это тяжелые увечья стоят дороже, чем огнестрел??»_ – вопрошал следующий перепостивший.

Барнс закатил глаза. А этот человек вообще представляет себе, сколько в двадцать первом веке стоит госпитализация? Пристрелить кого-то – гораздо милосерднее, чем заставить человека остаток жизни оплачивать медицинские счета. Кроме того, если завести дружбу с правильными людьми, пули достанутся по дешевке, а Барнс как раз такими и обзавелся в одном из предыдущих набегов в соседний пригород.

Новых сообщений не было, но его пост собрал 189 заметок, что для начала было неплохо. Рано или поздно и жаждущие кровищи ублюдки подтянуться, а вот если нет…

Хм.

Торговать собственной задницей Барнс готов не был, даже если прижмет. Парень, которому он отсосал на прошлой неделе на заднем дворе кебабной, вроде как рвался ему заплатить.

Сегодня у него был свободный от работы вечер, поэтому он настроил чтобы пост автоматически обновился через двенадцать часов – как Сержио и проинструктировал его – добавил тег #часовой пояс реблог и пошел обратно в кровать.

За одну ночь его пост стал мега-популярным. Когда Барнс проснулся следующим утром, ленту его активностей просто рвало на части – пост с предложением собрал более девяти тысяч заметок, кучу ответов и комментариев от перепостов. Были и приватные сообщения, но большинство авторов просто поздравляли с чертовски удачной идеей для поста, а оставшиеся либо не понимали, что происходит, либо просили его убить Джона Ф. Кеннеди.

Шутники, блин, Барнс это уже сделал.

Было по крайней мере пять сообщений, которые в крайне покровительственной манере сетовали по поводу его прейскуранта. Барнс же не тупой и знает, что может получить наличкой несколько тысченок за выстрел – достаточно просто сдаться «приятелям» по ту сторону Ист-Ривер. Но работать в банде – мелко и утомительно, так что он просто сделает себе имя тут, помогая тем, кто не может нанять более дорого киллера.

В комментариях к посту так же были вопросы по прайсу, и Барнс просто промотал их, бормоча про себя про неблагодарных придурков, не способных оценить подарок судьбы в виде дешевых убийств, даже если им преподнесут на тарелочке с голубой каемкой.

_«слушайте,_ – написал один малолетний крохобор (Мартин, семнадцать, Теннесси, «феминизм это раковая опухоль») – _если уж за убийство столько платить, лучше бы, блин, это выглядело как случайность. Как-то слишком дорого для любителя»_.

Барнсу пришлось как следует продышаться – через нос в течении нескольких минут – чтобы не впасть в истерику. Пальцы подрагивали на клавиатуре, и он попытался думать о приятном.

Горячий душ. Пушистые носочки. Снимать людей, которые не требуют, чтобы он полностью раздевался. Латте в таких симпатичных картонных стаканчиках, украшенных по сезону. Стив Роджерс.

С другой стороны, Стив Роджерс может значить и что-то плохое – в зависимости от ситуации. Барнс хотел с ним повидаться, когда-нибудь, и надеялся, что тот не будет слишком уж на него бычить за то, что Барнс пытался его убить.

По другую сторону стены залился лаем один из шпицев и Барнс достал наушники и врубил «Iron Maiden».

_«Слушай ты, мудозвон-недоросток,_ – напечатал в ответ Барнс, немного успокоившись, – _как-то раз я грохнул президента – днем и на глазах у тысяч, а потом успешно свалил это на другого. Я – профессионал. Да я могу убийство топором обставить так, словно умерший споткнулся с ножницами, но если ты и впрямь такой отброс, то я размещу заказ на каком-нибудь сайте по сбору денег или на херне, типа indiegogo*, а потом сам себе заплачу и грохну тебя, обставив так, словно ты сгорел в собственном тостере, из любопытства засунув туда свой хрен»_.

После недолгого размышления, он добавил: _«Я знаю, где ты живешь»_.

*indiegogo – сайт финансирования творческих проектов по схеме общественного финансирования, основанный в 2008 году.

***  
К его огромному удивлению, открыв страницу Тамблера двумя днями позднее, он обнаружил среди сообщений нечто, отличное от запроса на интервью от сайтов с «желтыми» новостями или троллинга.

_«Привет эм не уверен, твой пост с заказами шутка или нет, но я правда ищу кого-то грохнуть моего начальника. Ты можешь сам погуглить, его зовут Маркус Мэтьюз, и он настоящий мудак. Горю желанием заплатить восемьдесят баксов за то, чтобы его прирезали – пока я не собрался сделать это сам. СКР*»_.

Барнс погуглил, что такое «скр». Оказалось, что это вовсе не «святы кто разумеет», как он было подумал.

К тому же начальник автора послания и правда оказался тем еще куском дерьма.

Так что Барнс взялся за заказ. Зарезать кого-то совсем не сложно, особенно с этими замечательными новыми ножами – и он заработал почти в три раза больше, чем за ночь в своей кебабне.

Аплодисменты блестящей идее.

*СКР – сообщи как решишь, вместо let me know (дай знать).

***  
Его пост становился все более и более популярным, и ему даже начали поступать настоящие заказы. Жизнь стала немного хаотичной – работа в кебабной, плюс заказы, плюс фотосъемка поддельных записей с собой, которые потом нужно было внедрить в систему видеонаблюдения в магазинчиках Намибии, но Барнсу все нравилось. Занимаясь всем этим, он хотя бы отвлекся от необходимости сражаться с остальными квартирантами за право воспользоваться плитой.

– Как там твои заказы? – спросил Сержио, когда Барнс пришел перекусить после того, как обставил смерть одного гада из ГИДРы так, словно тот помер от потери крови, покусанный ручной шиншиллой. С момента, как он разместил объявление, прошло три недели, и ненужная шумиха уже улеглась. Он собрал около двухсот тысяч комментариев. И это по-прежнему был его единственный пост в блоге.

– Неплохо, – честно ответил Барнс. – На оплату аренды в этом месяце уже собрал.

И даже немного больше. Кое-что он припрятал, а на остаток купил себе поддельные кроссовки «Nike». Они назывались «Yikes», лого было перевернуто, с двумя точками внутри, так что все вместе выглядело как грустный смайл. Ах, как же они ему нравились.

– Мужик, да это же просто супер, – сказал Сержио радостно. – И это, ты никогда не говорил, но что ты делаешь-то?

– Э, – сказал Барнс. – Это секрет.

Сержио рассмеялся.  
– Ясен день, мистер Скрытность, – пошутил он. – Ты что, типа убиваешь за деньги? Или оказываешь интимные услуги?

– Ха-ха, – сказал Барнс с болезненно-фальшивой улыбкой. – Ха-ха-ха.

***  
_«Можешь убить президента?»_

Люди что, не могут условия прочитать? Там же черным по белому было «только Нью-Йорк и окрестности», так он прямо взял и потратил все заработанное на автобусный билет до Вашингтона. Плюс, Обама хороший парень.

_«Нет,_ – ответил Барнс. – _Я вычеркнул это из списка дел еще в 1963»_.

_«Какого хрена»_ , – получил он в ответ и тут же удалил всю эту переписку.

_«Можешь прислать мне его ухо, после того как грохнешь?»_ – спросил другой потенциальный заказчик, и Барнса просто перекосило.

_«Согласно моим условиям, никакой расчлененки_ , – написал он в ответ. – _Найди что-то другое для дрочки, это просто мерзко»_.

***  
– Стив? – позвал Клинт, нарушая тишину, царившую в гостиной Стива.

Стив вскинул руку, призывая подождать, и очень осторожно воткнул булавку в гигантскую настенную карту мира, помечая последнюю точку, где мог бы скрываться Зимний Солдат. Очень трудно попасть булавкой в крошечную норвежскую деревню, когда вся страна размером с наташины трусики. Наверное, помогло бы будь, карта побольше, но Стив и так купил на «Амазон» самую большую из тех, на которых уже не было СССР и Югославии.

– Да? – спросил Стив, когда булавка оказалась на нужном месте, а сам он отступил на шаг, чтобы полюбоваться. В размещении ярко-голубых булавочных головок не было никакой логики или последовательности: самые южные располагались в Замбии и Тасмании, северные – на Шпицбергене и Аляске.

Вздохнув, Стив подумал, насколько легче было бы жить, если бы все данные по Баки поступали отсюда, из Нью-Йорка. Мотаться вслед за наводками вокруг земного шара ложилось тяжелым грузом на его природную тревогу за экологию планеты.

– У нас нет никого, кого мы были бы не прочь избить? – спросил Клинт, и теперь Стив обратил на него внимание.

– Что? – спросил он, поворачиваясь.

Клинт стоял у дивана, держа в одной рук телефон, а в другой бумажку в пятьдесят баксов. Вид у него был сонный, а футболка надета наизнанку.  
– Есть тут один чувак, – начал Клинт, помахав телефоном, – у него не очень с деньгами, и он берется за заказы через интернет, легкий ущерб здоровью, например, всего пятьдесят баксов. У меня как раз есть, и хотелось бы как-то поддержать парня.

– Что? – переспросил Стив.

Клинт задумчиво нахмурился.  
– А еще берется за убийства, – сказал он. – Как думаешь, Нат его знает? Она всех знает, ну, всех киллеров-то точно, так что, может, просто попросить ее передать парню немного денег, если у тебя нет никого на примете, кого стоило бы отмутузить.

– Так, помедленнее, – попросил Стив и кивнул на диван. – Блин, сядь ты уже, выглядишь так, словно сейчас коньки откинешь. Когда ты в последний раз спал?

– Пятнадцать минут назад, – ответил Клинт, но послушно сел на диван.

Стив плюхнулся рядом и кивнул на телефон Клинта.  
– Ладно, а теперь давай сначала.

– Тут есть парень, который берет заказы по городу, – сказал Клинт. – Говорит, не хватает денег, чтобы свести концы с концами, а убивать простых людей он не хочет – по-моему, это очень круто.

Стив моргнул.  
– И ты хочешь ему заплатить, чтобы он кого-то избил? Он же киллер, что ты за него так распереживался?

Клинт пожал плечами.  
– Очень уж дорого жить в этом городе.

– Покажи мне это объявление, – сказал Стив, и Клинт протянул ему телефон.

_«У меня туго с деньгами, а к концу месяца как-то надо свести концы с концами, – гласил пост. – Ниже список услуг, оказываемых в районе Нью-Йорка с окрестностями._  
Не стану убивать: Капитана Америку и остальных Мстителей.  
Частично верну оплату, если окажется что цель – кто-то из ГИДРы». 

– Так, минуточку, – сказал Стив. С чего это он сам упомянут отдельно? И какого хрена кто-то упомянул ГИДРу в объявлении случайного кил…

Блин.

Блин.

Он промотал пост ниже.

_«Не выезжаю в Джерси»._

– Ах ты ублюдок, – сказал Стив.

***  
_«Привет, – гласило сообщение, упавшее во «входящие» Барнса, – можешь намять бока моему приятелю? Он спер мою собаку. У меня всего пятьдесят баксов, так что, может, ты бы мог двинуть ему разок и немного позапугивать? Его зовут Грант Стивенсон, и если ты готов взяться, я пришлю тебе его адрес»._

К сообщению прилагалась размытая фотка блондинистого парня с уродскими усами. Барнс, увидя ее, скривился. Грант Стивенсон казался странно знакомым, но, блин, один дьявол знает, что там намешано у Барнса в голове. Может, он перепихнулся с парнем разок, когда сбегал в две тысячи девятом.

В сети на Гранта Стивенсона почти ничего не оказалось, за исключением закрытого профиля на Фейсбуке с фоткой парня в солнцезащитных очках. Особой гадостью были эти усы. Даже Барнс не дал бы парню с таким волосатым уродством на лице, а уж он то точно не был переборчивым.

Парень, тем не менее, выглядел как кто-то, кому стоит двинуть. И каким же надо быть говнюком, чтобы стырить чью-то собаку?

_«Договорились_ , – написал Барнс. – _А есть фото собаки?_ »

Он получил фотку лохматого золотистого ретривета – у пса был всего один глаз и он лежал, вывалив язык наружу. _«Ты сам мне его вернешь?_ »

_«Черт, нет,_ – ответил Барнс. – _Сам забирай, я просто хочу посмотреть на собачку»_.

_«Ясно,_ – ответил заказчик. – _Если хочешь, пришлю тебе еще фоток»_.

Всего Барнс получил пятнадцать фоток. И все они были чумовые.  
***

Адрес заказа был где-то в Саннисайд, квартира на третьем этаже над продуктовым. Вечер выдался прохладным, и Барнс укутался в три слоя одежды, потому что неважно, как устрашающе выглядит бандана, скрывающая рот и нос, довольно сложно запугать кого-то до смерти, нарядившись в пуховик.

При себе у Барнса была бейсбольная бита, металлическая рука и два часа времени на выполнение заказа – а потом ему нужно было спешить на смену в кебабную. Он вскрыл замок и проник в квартиру – там было темно и тихо. Предыдущие девяносто минут он наблюдал за этой дырой с крыши здания через дорогу, и помоги бог придурку, он надеялся, что заказчик не наврал ему про расписание приятеля. Барнс не мог позволить, чтобы его уволили за опоздание.

Никаких дополнительных мер безопасности в окрестностях не было: Барнс проверил периметр перед тем, как подобраться к зданию ближе, обесточил камеры и проверил на предмет признаков ГИДРы, а также любых других буквальных или фигуральных ловушек. Дураком Барнс не был: была у него парочка заказов, обернувшихся засадами, к тому же какие-то места прослушивались, где-то были камеры, нацеленные именно на то место, где ему предстояло выполнить свою работу.

Чертовы любители, они что, думают, он не знает, как вырубить что-то из техники? Он лучший не только из-за привлекательной внешности и неутомимости в постели.  
Он осмотрел квартиру не включая свет: была она маленькой и плохо обставленной, но кто-то тут все-таки жил, судя по пачкам растворимой лапши в шкафах на кухне, незавинченной пасте в ванной и незаправленной кровати в единственной имеющейся спальне, где весь пол был завален одеждой.

В кровати обнаружились крошки от тостов. Мерзкий тип этот Грант Стивенсон.  
Проверив квартиру на предмет жучком и камер, Барнс устроился в углу рядом со входной дверью, спиной к стене, и пристроил биту между ботинок. Такая позиция превосходно подойдет для запугивания собачьего вора, который наверняка считает, что в его квартире никого нет.

Барнс надеялся, что Стивенсон заорет от страха.

Долго ему ждать не пришлось: полчаса спустя на лестнице раздались шаги, затем зазвенели ключи и щелкнул отпираемый замок. Барнс по привычке задержал дыхание.  
Дверь осторожно открылась, и на пороге показался высокий мускулистый парень. На нем были треники и спортивная куртка и бейсбольная кепка козырьком назад. Барнс мысленно прикинул его размеры, пока Стивенсон закрывал дверь, а потом прошел прямо к окну и включил побитую жизнью напольную лампу. Пару минут он что-то рассматривал за окном, словно проверяя, не следит ли кто за ним, затем проверил оконную раму и убедился, что она плотно закрыта. Барнс задался вопросом, где собака. Он бы не отказался посмотреть на пса вживую.

Барнс все еще незамеченным сидел в углу, куда не добивал свет лампы. Он только собрался подняться, как Стивенсон повернулся, и Барнс увидел его лицо.

Господи боже, эти усы! Это просто смешно, насколько теперь, вблизи, стала очевидна их неприкрытая поддельность.

А так же то, что приклеены они были на физиономию Стива Роджерса.

– Ты, блин, что, издеваешься? – спросил Барнс быстрее, чем успел себя остановить, а Стив, повернувшись на звук, даже слегка подпрыгнул.

Какой же Барнс дурак! Он точно заслужил хороший пинок по яйцам – засмотревшись на фото собаки, он отвлекся от Гранта чертова Стивенсона, блин, надо же было придумать что-то такое тупое из всех возможных поддельных тупых имен на свете.

Стив моргнул, глядя на Барнса в углу, и тот сделал шаг в круг света, постаравшись всем своим видом продемонстрировать скопившееся раздражение.

– Баки? – спросил Стив, разглядывая его широко распахнутыми, блестящими глазами.  
Только Стив мог пожирать влюбленным взглядом убийцу с замотанным лицом и бейсбольной битой, вломившегося в его квартиру. Не, ну правда, как этот парень дожил до своих лет?

Барнс посмотрел в ответ, стараясь выглядеть максимально устрашающим, но Стив застыл на месте, как каменное изваяние – и стоял так, пока Барнс не потянулся и махом не отодрал поддельные усы.

– Ой, – вскрикнул, поморщившись, Стив.

– Ты тут живешь? – требовательно спросил Барнc. – Потому что если это ты превратил квартиру в свинарник, я с тобой больше в жизни разговаривать не буду, свинья!

– Баки, – позвал Стив. У него под носом, на том месте где были усы, теперь была полоска покрасневшей кожи. Почему-то Барнсу это казалось до странности очаровательным.

-Ты. Живешь. Здесь? – спросил он еще раз по слогам, подкрепляя каждое слово тычком пальца в грудь Стива. Он чувствовал себя униженным, пойманным в ловушку, расставленную Стивом, и все сильнее беспокоился по поводу опоздания на работу – с перспективой потерять ее – если Стив предпримет попытку его задержать.  
Но вместе с тем, в груди заворочалось что-то радостное, счастливое, какой-то восторг от того, что Стив так близко, и Барнс уже откопал в башке достаточно воспоминаний, чтобы понимать, что это значит.

Да он, блин, с ума сходит по этому чертову качку, вот в чем дело.

– Нет, – ответил Стив. – Это квартира Клинта. И это он посылал тебе сообщения. Мы подумали, что это не сработает.

– Сюрприз! – отрывисто сказал Барнс, еще сильнее сжимая рукоять биты металлической рукой.

С минуту он размышлял, а не двинуть ли с любовью Стиву по коленям, чтобы все это прекратить, но ему не хватило духа. Наверное, из-за этой глупой честной морды или из-за сердечек в глазах, с которыми Стив рассматривал джинсовую куртку и худи Барнса, словно те были чем-то от кутюр.

– Ты так хорошо выглядишь, Бак, – сказал Стив восторженно. Он поднял обе руки и кивнул на бандану Барнса. – Можно?

Барнс скривился, но позволил Стиву осторожно стянуть повязку, оставив ее небрежно болтаться вокруг шеи. Больше Барнсу терять было нечего – ну, за исключением работы и, наверное, свободы, ха-ха – но он правда хотел повидаться со Стивом, что, собственно, и произошло. Стиву, казалось, и правда не было дела до того, что их последняя встреча закончилась для него больницей.

– Здравствуй, мой хороший, – выдохнул Стив, едва показалось разгневанное лицо Барнса, и тот оскалился, как рассерженная белка. Стив тут же расплылся в улыбке, широкой и обожающей. – Как ты?

– Лучше всех, – ответил Барнс. – Твой друг грязнуля, и я не собираюсь возвращать ему деньги, мне нужен этот полтинник.

– Порядок, забирай, – согласился Стив, накрывая руку Барнса своей. Барнс даже не сообразил, что он вцепился пятерней в куртку Стива. – Ты в порядке? Ты помнишь меня?

– А сам как думаешь, кретин? – спросил Барнс, и Стив обнял его за талию, глядя на Барнса так, словно тот был каким-то неизвестным чудом света. – Вспомнил достаточно, чтобы предположить, что вот сейчас ты скажешь что-то сопливое.

– Как же я по тебе скучал, – словно по команде выдохнул Стив, и то радостное, звенящее чувство в груди Баки просто зашлось в истерике. Барнсу показалось, что его сердце готово вырваться наружу и затрубить от счастья.

– Да, да, – пробормотал Барнс, счастливый и смущенный одновременно.

Улыбка Стива стала еще шире, словно он знал, как Барнс чувствует себя сейчас на самом деле, и рука его соскользнула с талии на поясницу.  
– Я заметил, последнее время ты был немного занят.

– Либо это – либо торговать собой, ты что предпочитаешь? – спросил Барнс, отчего Стива вздрогнул. Рука его на спине была такой большой и теплой. – Мне же надо чем-то платить за аренду.

– Тебе нужны деньги? – немедленно спросил Стив. – У меня есть, я могу дать тебе сколько надо.

– И вот мы выяснили, что у тебя есть деньги, – сухо сказал Барнс. – Что ты захочешь взамен?

– Просто видеть тебя, – Стив прижал его чуть сильнее. Барнс… совершенно точно не был против. – И только, радость моя, обещаю.

Барнс обдумал предложение. Звучало, конечно, заманчиво: ему надоело каждый вечер проводить часы в пропахшей жареной картошкой одежде, бороться за очередность посещения туалета, но особенно, блин, он ненавидел тупых малолетний троллей, наводнивших его ящик на тамблере.

– И ты пустишь меня пожить в квартиру без шпицей? – спросил Барнс, потому что он, может быть, и сумасшедший, и идея, может быть, безумна, но он всегда был прагматиком. – С ванной? И настоящей спальней?

– Все, что пожелаешь, – с готовностью пообещал Стив.

– Превосходно, – сказал Барнс. – Отведи меня туда, там и трахнемся. Я делю квартиру с шестью соседями, так что к себе пригласить не могу, уж прости.

Стив засмеялся и притянул Барнса в полноценное объятие, сжав так крепко, что у того затрещали ребра.

– Люблю тебя, чертов ты придурок, – срывающимся голосом сказал Стив. Он держал его так, долго, и наконец Барнс выронил биту и обнял в ответ обеими руками.  
Это было очень, очень приятно.

– Ты на машине? – через какое-то время спросил Барнс, глянув на часы. Пора было выдвигаться.

– На байке, – ответил Стив. – На всякий случай припарковался в двух кварталах отсюда.

– Супер, – сказал Барнс, выпутываясь из объятий, затем подобрал биту и, схватив Стива за руку, вытащил его из квартиры. – Отвези меня в Ист-Вилладж, мне там надо немного кебаба нарубить.

– Конечно, Бак, – сказал Стив, лицо его светилось счастьем и обожанием, словно они были на чертовом Титанике. – Подожди, что?

***  
– Я увольняюсь, – сообщил Барнс владельцу, едва заявившись на смену. – Сегодня мой последний день.

– Нашел работу получше? – спросил Большой Кемал. Его звали Большой Кемал, потому что он был тут главным. Маленький Кемал мыл тарелки три раза в неделю, но был владельцем самой потрясающей кожаной куртки, что Баки видел за всю свою жизнь.

– Типа того, – ответил Барнс, повязывая фартук. – Получил большой заказ.


End file.
